


Not Again

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [2]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, MariBat, bio!dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Bruce confronts Marinette on where she's been sneaking off to during the middle of the night.A follow up to "No Wonder"
Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740655
Kudos: 232





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Dick is 27 years old, Jason 21, Mari 16 and Tim is 10. Damian may/may not be 4 years old at this time.

“Where have you been?” Bruce spoke up, causing Marinette to stiffen up and quickly turn to her father. 

There he was, sitting in the middle of her room, Alfred right behind him. Just like always.

Her hair was slightly damp, her usual attire switched for an oversized hoodie and leggings. A duffel bag crossed her body, causing Bruce to narrow his eyes.

She never took any other bag that wasn’t her pink purse. 

“This is my room. What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, untying her hair as she walked towards her bathroom. She hated having her hair reek of sweat, especially before going to sleep.

“I asked first. Where the hell were you?” 

“Out.” Marinette provided, throwing her bag to the side, taking off her hoodie and throwing it onto the floor as well.

She quickly realized her mistake when she saw Bruce get up and grab her arm, pulling Marinette towards him.

There were bruises scattered around them, a few cuts here and there as well.

There were even some on her abdomen, something that was exposed thanks to Marinette’s choice of workout clothes. 

“Where the hell were you that made you come back like this?” Bruce gritted through his teeth.

“I was out, okay?” Marinette huffed, jerking her arm away from Bruce’s grasp, holding it against her chest. “It’s none of your concern.”

“It becomes my business when you are coming back home in the middle of the night. Especially when you come back home like this.” Bruce emphasized. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, tsk-ing as she attempted to get into the bathroom, only for Bruce to grab hold of something that was on her person, Marinette’s eyes shrinking as she looked at what he took. “What is this?”

“That’s mine!” Marinette reached for the weapon in Bruce’s hand, but failed to grab it back.

“I don’t think so, young lady.” Bruce said sternly, inspecting the gun in his hand, flipping it and scowling as a certain detail was spotted. “Why the hell were you with Jason?”

“What?” Marinette exasperated, throwing her arms to the side. “Am I not allowed to see my brother anymore?” She crossed her arms. “What’s next? Not being able to see Dick either?”

“Listen Marinette,” Bruce softly said, placing his arms on her shoulders, missing the way her eyes narrowed. “While they’re your brothers, they aren’t who you think they are. They’re,” Bruce composed himself before continuing. “They aren’t safe to be around with. It’s best if you stay away from them, in the manor, where it is safe.”

Marinette pushed his hands off her and gave him a push, a growl escaping her.

“Safe? Is this your definition of safe?” Marinette gestured at her room, trying to remind Bruce of the locked up windows, the bugs that were scattered around the room and the camera in the hallway. “It’s a nightmare. I feel like a prisoner- each and every step I take is recorded, every breath noted. It’s suffocating.

I decided to live here because I wanted to know more about my father, about you.” A dry laugh escaped Marinette, her hand running through her hair. “But how can I when you’re not even home 90 percent of the time?” Marinette grabbed another bag close by, seemingly bigger than the duffe; bag she had finished dumping onto the floor. “When you decide to prioritize being a father over being a vigilante that uses his own children to fight crime… you’ll know where to find me. After all, I’m pretty sure you’ve placed a tracker on me as well.

Don’t think I didn’t know about the ones on Dick and Jason.”

Bruce watched as Marinette walked out, slamming her bedroom door behind her, the door not even shutting. It bounced back open, Bruce noticing Tim standing near the doorway, a frown on the small boy’s face as he watched another sibling walk away.

“She’ll come back, right?” Tim asked, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Bruce pulled him into a side hug, ruffling his hair. “I don’t want her to go.”

She’ll come back. She just needs some time to cool off.”

“But you said that when Jason and Dick left… it’s been three years since then.”

Bruce pursed his lips, wondering what to tell his youngest.

“Well Master Tim,” Alfred spoke up, Bruce wondering what he would do without him at times like these. “Miss Marinette will come back. She did promise to help you with your homework, didn’t she?”

At this, Tim lightened up, a smile emerging. “Now, it’s past your bedtime. Hurry now. You have school tomorrow.”

Bruce watched as Alfred escorted Tim back to bed, leaving him with his thoughts.

He really hoped Marinette would come back. That she will stay. He wouldn’t be able to handle another child of his leaving. Not again.


End file.
